Shang Tsung
'Shang-Tsung -' to zdradziecki czarnoksiężnik przywłaszczający dusze pokonanych wojowników. Był gospodarzem ostatnich dziewięciu turniejów Mortal Kombat w Królestwie Ziemskim. Jest wielce oddany dla swego pana Shao Kahna, cesarza Outworld. Shang pochodzi z Ziemi i niegdyś reprezentował Królestwo Ziemskie w Turnieju Mortal Kombat, lecz jego wielka chęć poznania czarnej magii zaprowadziła go do Zaświatów. To tam sprzymierzył się z Imperatorem Outworld i przyrzekł walczyć przy jego boku, w zamian za zagłębienie się w czarną magię. Shang jest wielce oddany Shao Kahnowi wykonując jego polecenia. Jeżeli nie spełni misji jaką jest zdobycie Królestwa Ziemskiego, czeka go wielka kara z rąk cesarza. Historia Po utracie kontroli nad Turniejem Shaolin, Tsung obiecuje swemu władcy - Shao Kahnowi, że doprowadzi do zwabienia wojowników Ziemi do konkurowania w swoim konkursie. Przekonany tym planem, Shao Kahn przywraca młodość Tsungowi i pozwala mu żyć. Shang Tsung jest prawą ręką Shao Kahna. Już raz popadł w niełaskę, chcąc samemu zdobyć Ziemię w poprzednich turniejach. Lecz drogę pokrzyżowali mu dwaj mnisi z klasztoru Shaolin: Kung Lao i Liu Kang. Kahn dał mu jeszcze jedną szansę - Shang Tsung stał się potężniejszy niż kiedykolwiek. Czarownik był uwięziony w lochach przez porażkę w 3 turnieju, jednak później odzyskał wolność. Odbierał dusze wrogom by odzyskać młodość, jednak wszystko się zmieniło gdy czarownik Quan Chi uciekł z piekła. Zaproponował mu przymierze za nieograniczoną ilość dusz, aby stworzyć armię Smoczego Króla. Wraz z Quan Chi zamordował wszystkich obrońców ziemi. W jego fortecy stoczył zwycięską walkę z Raidenem i przegraną walkę z Quan Chi. Próbował powstrzymać Onagę, lecz zginął zabity przez Raidena. Udało mu się jednak oszukać smierć. Dostał sie do Shao Khana (był w szoku, gdyż dawno temu go zabił, tak jak i Liu Kanga). Potrzebował nowego ciała, a gdy je dostał, pochłonął dusze wieśniaków wioski Li Mei. Brał udział po stronie ciemności w bitwie Armageddonu. Zabił Cyraxa, Shujinko i wielu innych wojowników, a sam został zabity przez zombie Liu Kanga. Mortal Kombat Jest głównym antagonistą tej cześci (a także pierwszym w serii). ￼Aby się do niego dostać należy pokonać pozostałych wojowników, ich grupy i Goro - sub-bossa. Shung Tsung podczas walki przemienia się we wszystkich wojowników (sam we własnej postaci nie walczy). Po pokonaniu go przez dowolną postać (fabularnie przez Liu Kanga) uwalnia dusze innych. Nie jest grywalną postacią. ￼Mortal Kombat II Zostaje grywalną postacią od początku gry, ale także jest zawsze pierwszym sub-bossem, który staje na drodze przed Kintaro i Shao Kahnem. W przeciwieństwie do poprzedniczki, Shang jest odmłodzony i ma ograniczoną zmianę postaci podczas walk. Mortal Kombat 3 W tej części nie zmienia swojego wyglądu, co do drugiej części - cały czas ma młody wygląd. Nie jest już "pierwszym" sub-bossem, zostaje ogólnie zwykłą postacią i nie odgrywa większej roli. Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance ￼Ponownie zostaje głównym antagonistą, jednak można wybrać jego postać już od początku gry. Quan Chi - który zwiał z Netherrealm - sprzymierza się z Shang Tsungiem, oferując mu nieskończoną ilość dusz. Obaj pokonują Shao Kahna, a później Liu Kanga, którzy zagrażali ich planom, a ich planem było ożywienie armii za pomocą dusz. Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Tutaj odgrywa taką samą rolę, jak w Mortal Kombat II. Na początku zostaje zaatakowany przez grupę Liu Kanga, gdzie sam Shang toczy walkę z Liu Kangiem, którą teoretycznie ją przegrywa (gdyż był mocno osłabiony przez brak dusz) i ucieka portalem wraz ze swoimi wojownikami. Po dłuższym czasie staje na drodze Imperatora Pozaświata, tym razem już odmłodzony i silniejszy, lecz i tak zostaje pokonany. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Odgrywa ważną rolę już od początku wprowadzenia. Pokonując wielu wojowników, Shang ￼Tsung zabił m.in Shunjinko, lecz ginie z rąk nieumarłego Liu Kanga. Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe Sprzymierza się tymczasowo z Liu Kangiem szukając przyczyny przeniknięcia superbohaterów i ￼zloczyńców do ich świata. Mortal Kombat (2011) Jego rola jest drugoplanowa, jednak nadal zostaje wrogiem i sub-bossem na drodze przed Goro/Kintaro i Shao Kahnem. W trybie opowieści w akcie pierwszym to on zarządza turniejem Mortal Kombat. Jego wygląd jest przestarzały, jednak dalej jest potężnym czarnoksiężnikiem. Ogłasza krótkie zasady, gdzie nagroda za pokonanie wszystkich wojowników (oraz Goro, jednak nie zostaje to przez niego wymienione) przez obrońcę Wymiaru Ziemskiego czeka finałowa walka - z nim. Johnny Cage rozmawiając z Sonyą Blade słysząc o walce z nim, kpi sobie z niego i jego wieku, a sam Shang Tsung słyszy to z bliska po czym przydziela do walki dla gwiazdora Reptile'a, a później Barake. Wygrywa je wszystkie, a Shang Tsung każe zabić Barake, lecz Cage odmawia. Późnej Shang Tsung przybywa do jaskini, gdzie Sonya Blade próbuje uwolnić Jaxa, a ten wysyła na nią Reptile'a, a po pokonaniu go Sonya zamierza wyzwać do walki czarnoksiężnika i gdyby nie interwencja Raidena, Sonya zginęłaby. Gdy Sonya wraz z Jaxem zamierzają uciec z wyspy, Shang wysyła na nich Kitanę i Jade. Po pewnym czasie nadzoruje on następne walki, gdzie wyznacza do następnej Scorpiona. Nieoczekiwanie do walki z nim włącza się Kung Lao przebrany za jednego z przybocznych strażników Shanga. Kung Lao oskarża go o śmierć bliskich, lecz mimo tego zostaje pokonany przez Scorpiona, a sam Scorpion żąda od Shang Tsunga walki z Sub-Zero, co ten odpowiada mu pogardliwie że ten niczego od niego nie ma prawa żądać, a obok niego Quan Chi uspokaja Scorpiona, a Shang przyznacza mu do walki Nightwolfa, którą po raz kolejny wygrywa. Shang jest potem widziany w głównej kwaterze, gdzie siedzi na tronie chroniony przez Reptile'a i Barake. Gdy zauważa kłótnie między Scorpionem, a Cyraxem i Sektorem, natychmiast ogłasza walkę między nimi. Jest świadkiem również spotkania walki z Sub-Zero i Scorpionem oraz śmierci lodowego wojownika z Netherrealm. Shang później wysyła na Cyraxa (gdzie wcześniej wraz z nim i Sektorem ogłosił spisek przeciw zabiciu Johnny'ego Cage'a) Sheeve i Barake za to że Cyrax wdał się w rozmowę z Raidenem. Potem ogłasza kolejną walkę, wedle jego planu - Cyrax kontra Cage. Cyrax wygrał, jednak po poprzedniej rozmowie z Raidenem postanawia go oszczędzić. Shang Tsung późnej pokazuje nowego wojownika stworzonego z dusz wielu plugastw, Ermaca. Do walki z nim przydziela ostatnią nadzieję Wymiaru Ziemskiego - Liu Kanga, lecz ognisty wojownik bez problemu radzi sobie z Ermaciem. Po walce Kitana zamierza zabić Liu Kanga, co czarnoksiężnik pozwolił jej to zrobić i mimo to Księżniczka nie wykonuje zadania. Shang ogłasza kolejną ciężką walkę pomiędzy Liu Kangiem, a Scorpionem i Quan Chi. Liu Kang ich pokonuje, co dziwi to Tsunga, ponieważ żaden z wojowników ziemskich nigdy nie dotarł do tego etapu - walki z Goro. Po tym jak Liu Kang wskoczył do portalu prowadzącego do komnat Goro, oczekując jego śmierci Shang Tsung zdziwił się, jak Liu wyskoczył z portalu cały i zdrowy i żąda od czarnoksiężnika walki, co ją dostaje. Niestety Shang Tsung poddaje się, zostając pokonany przez ziemskich wojowników i wraz ze swoimi sojusznikami wynoszą się przez portal do Outworld. Imperator Shao Kahn niezadowolony był z tej porażki. Tsung próbował jakoś się uratować, lecz jeszcze przed jego egzekucją mówi swojemu panowi, czy gdyby nie zmienić zasad turnieju, na co Kahn przerywa karę śmierci i oczekuje od niego dalszych wyjaśnień... Po tym Shang Tsung pojawia się znowu w Świątyni Shaolin, tym razem odmłodzony i silniejszy spotyka Raidena i Jacksona Briggsa. Raiden niezbyt zaskoczeny tym, że Shao Kahn nagradza swoich ludzi za porażki dostaje od Shanga propozycje - ostatni turniej, który ma się odbyć w Pozaświatach, w zamian za porzucenie planów przejęcia Ziemi przez Kahna. Raiden każe "pozdrowić" imperatora, na co czarnoksiężnik odpowiada stworzeniem portal, przez który przechodzą tarkatanie atakujący mnichów. Raiden atakuje Shanga, lecz nie wiadomo kto wygrywa bo po całej batalii zostaje porwana Sonya. Shang Tsung jest widziany w sali tronowej, gdzie natychmiast zaczyna walkę pomiędzy Jaxem i Baraką, którą wygrywa major. Po walce zamierza prawdopodobnie dać Jaxowi do kolejnej walki Reptile'a, jednak ten powiadamia coś czarnoksiężnika, a ten mówi że walka zostaje wstrzymana. Jest widziany potem w lesie, gdzie wraz z Kano robi transakcję na broń palną. Ich rozmowa zostaje przerwana przez Smoke'a, który żąda rozmowy Shang Tsunga, na co Kano protestuje to walką. Po tym zajściu, Tsung wzywa Reptile'a, podczas gdy on zapytany przez ninje przemienia się w samego Sub-Zero. Smoke pokonuje ich obu. Widziany czarnoksiężnik jest na arenie u boku imperatora. Kiedy przybywa na arenę Tundra (młody Sub-Zero) prosi Shao Kahna o spotkanie ze Scorpionem, Shang Tsung mówi on że nie może od niego niczego żądać i nasyła na niego Reptile'a, a po jego pokonaniu Shao Kahn każe mu walczyć i z Shang Tsungiem i z Quan Chi. Po całym zajściu, Kitana odwiedza rzeźnie Shang Tsunga, gdzie odkrywa że czarnoksiężnik próbował stworzyć jej kopię - Mileenę. Po jej pokonaniu (gdy ta ożyła) pojawia się Shang i rozgniewana księżniczka Edenii przetrzepuje mu skórę i zaprowadza go do swojego ojca, na co ten opowiada jej prawdę i każe ją uwięzić. Shang Tsung jest widziany na arenie i nie odgrywa później większej roli. Po kolejnej porażce i utracie imperatora, Shang Tsung osobiście chce zostać samym królem, lecz słyszy to Shao Kahn (został uratowany przez Quan Chi), na co Tsung się przeraża i próbuje zmienić całe zdanie. Po raz ostatni jest widziany podczas przekazania ozywionej Sindel silnej mocy dusz zmarłych. Shao Kahn każe użyć magii czarnoksiężnika, by ten przekazał moc byłej królowej Edenii, ten bez problemu się zgadza, lecz cała moc w trakcie przekazywania mocy zabija Shanga Tsunga, bo prawdopodobnie już był niepotrzebny imperatorowi i wielokrotnie zawiódł swojego pana. Wygląd Wygląd Shang Tsunga ￼przez część na część ulegał zmianom: * W Mortal Kombat nosi ￼niebieską sukno sięgające do nóg, kolor sukna na nogach był żółty, a niektóre elementy były białe. Shang miał długą siwą brodę, wąsy i włosy (czubek był łysy). * W ￼Mortal Kombat II, III, Ultimate i Trilogy nosił czarne spodnie (w następnych żółte), które były podtrzymywane dużymi pasami ze złotymi obwodami. Miał też założone żółte karwasze, pas i elementy butów. Miał także czarne obuwie czapkę (w następnych częściach jest bez niej. Wokół oczu ma zrobione tatuaże. Miał czarne włosy (od trzeciej części miał koński ogon) i bródkę. * W Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance ￼i Armageddon nosił czerwony strój z elementami złota i czerni. Jego drugi strój w MK:DA nosi dodatkowo czapkę, a jego ogólny strój był pozbawiony rękawów i koloru czarnego. Miał czarną bródkę i długie włosy sięgające do szyji. * W Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks jego początkowy wygląd był taki sam jak w pierwszej części Mortal Kombat, a pod koniec gry miał taki sam strój z Mortal Kombat II. * W Mortal Kombat (2011) jego pierwszy strój to młody Shang Tsung, mający strój składający się z koloru złota i czerwieni. Ma na sobie także szmaragdowy amulet i ma koński ogon. Jego drugi strój przedstawia podstarzałą wersję Shang Tsunga. Ma siwe długie włosy i siwe długie włosy i brodę. Ma na sobie skromne kimono w barwach czerwieni, złota i czerni, a także pas ze szmaragdem. Ma całkowicie białe gałki oczne. Umiejętności Shang Tsung po zaczęciu służby u Shao Kahna stał się potężnym czarnoksiężnikiem. Jego najpotężniejszym czarem jest możliwość przemiany w dowolną postać, dzięki czemu pomogło mu m.in w MKDA przemienił się w Kung Lao, żeby zmylić Liu Kanga i go zabić. Inną zdolność bardzo ważną dla samego Tsunga jest wchłanianie dusz poległych istot, przez co wchłonięcie odpowiedniej ilości dusz powoduje u niego nagłą młodość. Innymi jego czarami to przyzywanie ognistych czaszek, które może przyzywać i miotać we wrogów. Ciekawostki * Jest pierwszym głównym antagonistą w serii Mortal Kombat. * Jako główny boss wystąpił w Mortal Kombat i Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, a jako pierwszy sub-boss w Mortal Kombat II, Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks i w Mortal Kombat (2011). * W trybie opowieści Mortal Kombat (2011) zostaje ￼pokonany w walce kolejno przez: Liu Kanga, Raidena (prawdopodobnie), Smoke'a (jako Sub-Zero), Kitanę, Kung Lao i zabity przez Shao Kahna. * "Your soul is mine!" - cytat wypowiadany przez Shang Tsunga już od czasu filmu Mortal Kombat stał się jednym z najbardziej znanych cytatów w całej serii. Został nawet memem. * Jest jedyną postacią, która posiada jedną sekwencje X-Raya. * W Mortal Kombat X pojawia się w zakończeniu Errona Blacka (dał mu długowieczność), w zakończeniu Ermaca (wysysa mu dusze) i wspomniany w zakończeniu Cassie i Johnny'ego Cage'a. * Jest jedyną postacią, która posiada więcej niż dwa Fatality. W Mortal Kombat II może wykonać trzy wykończenia. Kategoria:Grywalne postacie Kategoria:Źli Kategoria:Pozaświat Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Bossowie Kategoria:Sub-Bossowie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni